Cain
History Cain the Human Cain was the eldest child of Adam and Eve. He was skilled at farming and was highly protective of his younger brother Abel. When Lucifer began to corrupt Abel, Cain made a deal in order to secure Abel's soul for Heaven. Lucifer agreed to the deal, only if Cain was the one who slew his brother. Cain agreed, and afterwards Lucifer bestowed the Mark of Cain upon him, and bound the Mark to the First Blade, the weapon Lucifer had given him to slay his brother. As he wandered, lost, across the Earth -- unable to keep himself from killing as he went -- he came across the blood of the Old One Eve, preserved by dragons (whom Cain killed). Tremendously thirsty, Cain drank the blood. Before the blood had left his system, he killed himself with the First Blade out of guilt for all of the deaths he had caused. Cain the Demon For a time after his death, he still possessed his own body as a demon, but eventually his demonic soul descended into Hell to train Lucifer's handpicked Knights of Hell. Cain created the entire demonic order himself. After training the Knights of Hell, he led them to the Earth to wreak destruction and chaos. Cain possessed a new vessel, and the Mark of Cain appeared on its arm. Cain became known as the most terrible demon to ever walk the Earth, until he suddenly vanished from record in the 19th Century. In truth, he fell in love with a human woman named Colette. She promised to forgive all of his past sins if only he put down the First Blade and never killed again. They settled down in Jasper Springs and were married. Eventually, however, the other Knights of Hell found Cain. They captured Colette in 1863 CE, and Cain was forced to take up the First Blade to slaughter them all save Abaddon. Abaddon possessed Colette and attempted to convince Cain to return to his destructive work. Cain attempted to kill Abaddon, but she fled the vessel and Cain ultimately slew his beloved wife instead. Cain promised his dying wife that he would never kill again and retired to take up a solitary life as a beekeeper. No word of his whereabouts has been heard, and many believe he is dead. Caine the Vampire When Cain descended into Hell, his body was overtaken by the demonic force that exists within all vampires. He was the third of the original vampires created by Eve, and learned much from Lilith who he encountered early into his life as a vampire. Ultimately, however, Caine -- as he chose to call himself to differentiate from his human life -- abandoned Lilith due largely to remnant guilt over murdering Abel, a trait the vampire had kept from Cain's life. Caine traveled to the First City, ruled by a king named Enoch. Enoch, awed by Cain's power, relinquished his throne to the vampire. In the First City, Caine discovered a pair of lovers and he was touched by them. He gave them the eternal life of a vampire -- however, the lovers despaired when they discovered they could not have children and walked into the sunlight to end their existence. Caine's guilt was magnified by this tragedy, and forbade anyone to speak their names again. Enoch found he desired Caine's power and demanded he be made into a vampire. Caine agreed, albeit reluctantly. Caine renamed the First City, the City of Enoch in honor of his first successful progeny. Enoch insisted Caine should create more progeny, and so Caine sired Irad. Then Caine met Zillah, who was so beautiful Caine became enraptured with her. He made her his progeny, and yet, despite the sire bond, Zillah did not desire Caine. Caine sought out the Crone, who taught him to strengthen the sire bond with a blood bond. Though the Crone tricked Caine into a blood bond with her, the blood bond Caine created coerced Zillah into marrying him. Each of Caine's progeny created progeny of their own, who would become known as the Antediluvians or the Third Generation. Caine decreed no more progeny should be made. The City of Enoch thrived as a vampiric civilization. Then came the Great Flood in 2300 BCE, an attempt by Death at the command of God to wipe out much of the Earth's population which utterly destroyed the city and killed many vampires. Caine, feeling even greater guilt at the massive number of deaths amongst those under his care, disappeared. The vampires descended from him sought him out, but when he was eventually found he told them to leave him be. The Antediluvians constructed the Second City and rebelled against Caine's progeny, killing them. When Caine learned of this, he placed a dark curse upon them Antediluvians that each of their blood lines would suffer a debilitating weakness -- such as the madness suffered by Malkavians. Though Caine vanished from history, several sects of vampires worship his legend. Many believe Caine will return at the end of the world, which they call Gehenna, at which time he will judge all his descendants. Other vampires, such as the Camarilla and the Authority, deny Caine ever existed at all. Powers & Abilities Cain the Human After Cain acquired the Mark of Cain, he was imbued with several powers including: *Superhuman Strength - Cain was stronger than any other humans of the time, save possibly the First Slayer. *Telekinesis - Cain was able to move objects with his mind, most notably the First Blade. *The First Blade - Cain had full access to the powers of the First Blade. *Immunity - the Mark of Cain made Cain immune to the powers of demons. Cain the Demon *Immortality - Cain is one of the first humans to ever exist, and will never die unless killed. *Demonic Possession - Cain cannot manifest on Earth without possessing a vessel, though initially he was able to retain his human body before the vampire took control of it. *Superhuman Strength - Cain possesses incredible physical strength. *Telekinesis - Cain is able to move objects with his mind. *Teleportation - Cain is able to move instantly from one place to another. *Terrakinesis - Cain's presence can cause minor earthquakes. *Weather Manipulation - Cain's presence can cause gusts ofwinds. *Demonic Smiting - Cain can kill demons with simply a touch. *Invulnerability - Cain is immune to nearly all harm, including Kurdish Demon-Killing Knives. *Apporting - Cain can teleport other beings from place to place. *Biokinesis - Cain is able to remove another being's ability to speak. *Power Negation - Cain is able to quell the supernatural abilities of other beings. *Spell Casting - Cain is able to cast spells without speaking an incantations. Cain the Vampire Cain has all of the abilities of an ordinary vampire, though to a much greater degree. Appearances Supernatural *The Song Remains the Same (mention only) Sources Cain is inspired by the character in Supernatural as well as the character Caine in White Wolf's World of Darkness, with some inspiration coming from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:World of Darkness Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Knights of Hell Category:Historical Figures Category:Alpha Monsters Category:Male Characters